one more reason why
by kelleymaeschulz
Summary: how will allison iraheta cope with having her two yr old son who she has been hiding from the public and her family in the industry and still go to school and find the love of her life who may have been in front of her all along.


I woke up this morning feeling more restless than ever! I had just gotten back from tour and I knew that I had to go to school ugh.. I hadn't been there since the end of 10th grade and let me tell you I wasn't looking forward to it at all! Especially with having cadence around I had missed my baby while I had been gone all summer, ever since I brought my wonderful son into this world we'd never been apart for longer than a few hours. Everybody knew about my being a mother at school but I never told my 9 other dysfunctional family members, I have came to love over the past year and a half. I love cadence more than anything but I just didn't know how to explain a 17 yr old leaving her 2 yr old son to fulfill her dream pf being a rocker. I heard cadence stir in his sleep and looked at the clock 5:30 am, I looked around my room and got up and searched my drawers quietly being careful not to wake cadence yet. I grabbed my Joplin tee that Adam bought me on tour and my ripped jeans and black socks from a separate drawer and went to the bathroom across from my room and changed hurrying so I could get cadence's breakfast ready. After I finished getting dressed and applying make up and making sure I didn't have a full on birds nest happening on my head I went back to my room. I walked over to cadences toddler bed and picked him up gently rubbing his back in small circles. The room was still dimly lit since It was only 5:50. cadence opened his droopy eyes and smiled when he saw his beautiful red-headed mother's face and hugged his arms around her shoulder's giggling. I looked at my beautiful son with brown curly locks waving every which way and his warm brown eyes smiling back at me. I felt like the luckiest mother in the world at that moment. I walked out into my kitchen and sat cad down in his Elmo high-chair and pored a sippy cup full of apple juice and handed it to him. "so baby wattya want to eat this morning" I asked the little bundle of joy sitting across from me. "oats, oats,oats!" he chanted because he cant say oatmeal exactly yet. I smiled and said "sure thing handsome" searching threw the pantry next to my refrigerator. I cooked cad his oatmeal and cut up a small banana for him and placed it down in front of him. A minute later I heard my phone going off, which was strange since I had 30 minutes before I had to drop cadence off at daycare and head to school. I walked into my room and saw Adam's name pop up on my id list. I hurried to answer it I was sure to close the door half way so he couldn't hear cadence in the back round giggling as he ate and watched morning cartoons.

"hello?" I asked half excited to hear from Adam.

"hey baby girl!" he said, I could hear the smile in his voice when he spoke.

"hey sexiii" I giggled at him.

"so whats up? You getting ready for school?" he asked half laughing himself.

"yup, just finishing getting ready" I told him with a sigh.

"awe it'll be fun alliebear I promise! Don't get so down" he said trying to cheer me up.

I heard cadence begin to cry and tried to think of a reason to end my conversation with my 'brother', but before I could cadence was screaming and Adam noticed.

"is that a baby crying?" he asked suspiciously.

"uhhhh no... a..Adam I gotta go." I said stuttering hanging up the phone rushing to cadence, who had dropped his sippy on the floor and was trying to reach for it. I picked it up and rinsed the mouth of the cup off and handed and handed it back to him picking him up and kissing him softly on his head. I took him back to the bedroom and picked out his outfit, dressed him and brought him out to the car grabbing our bags and my keys off the table by the door. When I pulled up to cadence's day care I felt sick and sad when I looked at my sleeping baby in the back. It was 6:20 now and I unbuckled my seat belt grabbing his baby bag from next to me swinging it onto my right shoulder and going to the back and unbuckling him from his car seat and picking him up gently. I looked around and carried him into the building with kids everywhere watching sponge bob and playing with toys, walked up and greeted me with a warm hug and asked to take cadence and gave him over unwillingly with tear filled eyes. I kissed his head and thanked her and walked out back to the car and drove to Downey valley highschool.


End file.
